Educating Daniel
by QueenWillie
Summary: Couples comp was won by Dardeile who requested the prompt "when they first met", so thats what this is lol. ONESHOT, WARNING - SMUT! lol


Title: Educating Daniel

Author: QueenWillie

Pairing: Daniel/Wilhelmina

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did then the elevator scene would not have ended with a punch!!

Summary: One-shot dedicated to Dardeile who won the prompt competition and requested "When they first met" WARNING – SMUT :D

xXx

'That was MY exclusive and you know it!' Daniel had flung the door to Wilhelmina's office open and barged inside.

Wilhelmina, expecting this, did not so much as flinch from the sound of the door crashing open. Instead, her head remained bowed as she surveyed the proofs in front of her.

'I really don't know what you mean Daniel?' She retorted, her voice bored.

'For once, cut the crap. Afford me the courtesy of at least admitting what you did?'

'Oh, are you referring to the little interview I gave with Fashion Buzz? I would have been more than happy to let you do it, had you not made every effort to keep it from me.' As she spoke she lifted her head to stare him in the eyes, causing him to falter.

'Well..I...uh...I only kept it from you because I knew you'd try and steal the limelight, as always!'

'And see how well it turned out for you.'

'You know what? Just when I'm stupid enough to believe we could work together you go and pull a stunt like this. Has there ever been a time in your life when you weren't a back stabbing bitch? Did you sit and scheme in your highchair?'

'I think you know the answer to that question Danny.'

Daniel's blood froze, she hadn't called him that since he first met her almost 20 years ago. When he was a fresh faced, cocky arrogant 18 year old and she...well she was a walking wet dream. Daniel cleared his throat and tried to remember what they were fighting about.

'Look Wilhelmina, you've got to deal with the fact that we are equals. I am not going to let you walk all over me, you can't push me out. I will never be your subordinate. Neither of us will ever again be promoted or demoted over or under the other.'

Wilhelmina saw the effect the simple shortening of his name had on him and smiled. It was still so easy. She genuinely hadn't thought about it in years, it had just been a blip on her radar. Not to him though, she could have some fun making him squirm. She piled the proofs on her desk and walked towards him, almost pressing herself to him and smiled.

'You know _Danny. _You would do well to remember that I am the best in the business, you've been working alongside me your entire publishing career, anything you've learned, you learned from me...and not just about the magazine business.' She smirked.

She lowered her voice and leaned into his ear. 'And I seem to recall a time you didn't mind being under me.'

Not waiting for his reaction she allowed her body to brush against his as she left the office. The temptation to look back and see his gawping face was almost too much but she kept her composure until she was safely in the elevator, allowing herself a small laugh. Loving the fact that even two decades later she could reduce the man, who supposedly despised her, to a mass of hormones.

Just as she had thought, Daniel stood gawping in the exact position she had left him in, still staring at the spot she had vacated. What the hell was she doing? In the 4 years they had been forced to work together she had never once mentioned their past. Part of him thought she was embarrassed, part of him thought he wasn't important enough for her to remember. He didn't know which was worse. He too had tried not to think about what had happened when they first met, it was embarrassing and arousing in equal measure. However, thanks to her words , tonight he had no choice.

**19 years ago**

_Daniel sat on his brother's desk, absent-mindedly playing with the Newton's cradle sat next to him as Alex spun in his chair, smiling smugly._

'_Can you believe it Dann? 22 years old and Dad gives me my own freaking magazine! Couple of years here and he'll be handing me the keys to the kingdom.'_

'_Yeah.' He was barely paying attention._

_Alex jumped up and ruffled his little brothers hair, causing him to bat him away in annoyance. 'Oh come on now Danny, you know you'll get your turn, you're his son too.'_

_Daniel looked up to Alex. 'Yeah...but I'm not his golden boy...am I?'_

'_Look, I can't help it if I'm Dad's favourite. If it helps, it's clear Mom's always favoured you.'_

'_Great, so you inherit a publishing Empire from Dad, what do I inherit from Mom...a drinking problem?'_

_Claire entered the office as soon as the words left Daniel's mouth, he jumped from the desk and he and Alex fell silent, ready to face the wrath of their mother. Luckily it appeared she hadn't heard her youngest son, either that or she was choosing to ignore it. The latter being more likely, if she didn't talk about it then it wasn't true. That was the Meade motto._

'_I'm going to see your father, are you two coming?'_

'_No.' Both answered unenthusiastically._

'_He's at Mode.' Claire added, smiling as she saw her sons turn to each other and do the mental equation: Models + Lingerie = We're going to Mode._

'_Sure.' They chimed together._

_xXx_

_Claire walked through the Mode offices, her sons trailing behind her, heads swivelling in every direction trying to catch a glimpse of a model or two. Stopping at the end of the corridor she frowned as she saw her husband leaning over the desk of the Editor-In-Chief. Knocking loudly on the door she plastered her permanent fake smile on her face as her husband sprang up from the desk._

'_Darling.' Bradford smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek. _

'_Are we still on for lunch?'_

'_Oh...well.' Bradford stumbled over his words._

_Fey Sommers, stood from her desk in a cloud of fur and musk, she interjected. 'Bradford and I were actually about to go and check out a possible shoot location.' She said in an annoying sing-song voice. _

'_I completely forgot, Darling, I'm sorry.' His apology was hollow._

_Fey walked around the table and placed a hand on Bradford's forearm. 'We have urgent business to attend to.'_

'_Yes, business.' Bradford echoed._

'_Of course.' Claire nodded and smiled. 'Business.'_

_Bradford and Fey smiled at Claire, Alex seemed completely unaware of the atmosphere in the room while Daniel stared at the woman touching his father and seethed. The tension in the room was palpable. Bradford began wracking his brains for something to say and abruptly broke the silence._

'_Oh, did I tell you Fey has finally found her new Creative Director?'_

'_She did.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_What is she like?' Claire asked, not really caring but desperately trying not to let Fey see she was getting to her._

'_She's the best, very acute business mind and nobody knows fashion better, with the exception of myself of course.' Fey answered for Bradford._

'_Why don't I introduce you?'_

_Bradford walked quickly from the office, Fey and Alex at his heels. Daniel walked behind with his mother, noticing the melancholy in her eyes._

'_Don't worry Mom, you could take her.'_

_Claire smiled, Daniel was so busy looking at his mother he didn't notice where he was going until he suddenly found himself in an office and shifted his sight from his mother to the woman his father was talking to._

'_Ohmygod.' The words jumped from Daniel's mouth before he could stop them. The woman smiled at his outburst. She turned from Bradford to Daniel and extended her hand. 'Pleased to meet you, I'm...'_

'_I know who you are.' Daniel said._

'_Yeah he does, in fact I think he has well worn copies of every magazine you modelled for.' Alex said to humiliate him._

_The woman chose to ignore Alex and simply smiled. 'As I said I'm...'_

'_Wilhelmina Slater.' Alex again interjected. 'Alex Meade, it's a pleasure. This is my kid brother Danny.'_

'_It's Daniel.' Daniel chastised his brother._

_Wilhelmina removed her hand from Alex's and took Daniel's. 'Pleased to meet you, Danny.'_

'_Eh..Yeah..Likewise...obviously.' Daniel stammered._

'_Didn't you just say it was Daniel?' Alex questioned, amused._

_Daniel inclined his head slightly and hurriedly whispered to his brother; 'She can call me whatever the hell she wants.'_

'_Bradford, we really must be going.' Fey said petulantly._

'_Oh yes of course.' Bradford shook Wilhelmina's hand and crossed to kiss his wife, he thumped Alex affectionately as he left but merely nodded at Daniel by way of acknowledgement as he passed._

'_Well,' began Claire; ' As your father has flaked out on me, would you boys like to join me for lunch?'_

'_Sure.' Alex agreed._

'_Daniel?'_

'_Uh, no I'm not hungry.'_

'_What, downstairs you said you were starving.'_

'_I changed my mind.' Daniel was still looking at Wilhelmina who was looking back with an amused smile. _

_Alex suddenly smiled widely. 'Okay then. Miss Slater, it was a pleasure.' He walked to Daniel and hugged him goodbye, whispering in his ear. 'Not a chance buddy.'_

_Claire shook Wilhelmina's hand. 'Lovely to meet you, I'm sorry I can't stay longer. Hopefully we'll meet again soon and we can get better acquainted.'_

'_I look forward to it.' Wilhelmina smiled._

_Claire and Alex left, leaving Daniel alone with Wilhelmina. He tried to move his eyes away from her, from her smooth skin, her luminous eyes, the curves of her body which were only accentuated by the white dress she was wearing. His eyes, travelling her body, landed on her full lips and he realised she was still smiling at him, was amused by the fact he was fascinated by her._

_Snapping back to reality he shook himself. 'Sorry.'_

_She shrugged. 'I'm used to it.' She was certainly self assured._

_She took in the sight of the man-child in front of her. She could use a little pick me up, she had power within these walls now and power always made her...wicked._

'_So, your father tells me Alex is going to be running Hudson?'_

'_Yeah.' Said Daniel, suddenly crestfallen at the mention of his brother. Obviously she was going to go for him. He was older, more charming and had his own fucking magazine. He'd never hated his brother more than at this precise moment._

'_Well, don't tell your father this, but it's blatant nepotism. He clearly doesn't know his ass from his elbow. 22 isn't even old enough to be a junior editor, never mind Editor-in-Chief. I am of course the exception, 26 years old and second in command at the biggest fashion magazine in America, but you can bet your ass I worked for it.'_

'_Of course.'_

'_Alex on the other hand, will run Hudson into the ground if he's not careful.'_

_Daniel's spirits were suddenly buoyed by her comments about Alex._

'_Yeah, I mean, he's just happy to live off dad's purse strings his whole life. I'm at college, I'm going to work for it, earn my achievements. I wouldn't just step into a job because Dad offered me it.'_

'_Good for you.' She said, "liar", she thought._

'_So Danny, I have some papers I had to give to your father, could you give him them for me?'_

'_Sure.'_

_She gave him a radiant smile in response, it was a simple request but she could ask him to push his mother from a window right now and the police would be drawing the chalk line before you could blink. She walked around the desk and searched through papers on her desk before looking up, frowning. _

'_Shoot, I must have left them at home.'_

'_Oh.' _

'_Would you mind terribly picking them up, I can send you back in the town car...when we're finished.'_

_Daniel swallowed, 'Yeah...sure...I mean...sure.' What the hell was wrong with him, why couldn't he produce more than monosyllabic words right now?_

'_Great.' Her mouth curved in a smile. _

_xXx_

_Daniel had tried to start a conversation in the car, several in fact, but he couldn't trust his voice not to shake. Wilhelmina, for her part, had noticed this and was laughing inwardly at his awkwardness. It was too easy sometimes. A slight shift in her seat to give a supposedly inadvertent flash of leg, leaning over him for a bottle of mineral water even though there were plenty in the mini fridge on her side and he was practically coming in his pants._

_There was something about this inexperienced teenager on the cusp of manhood that did something to her. It wasn't so much that she was attracted to him, yes, he had a somewhat attractive face and from what she could see his body wasn't too bad either. But it wasn't that, it was the power, the way he looked at her like she was a goddess, she could get him to do anything. An older woman was every teenage boy's fantasy, especially one that looked like her. Granted, 8 years difference was hardly a Mrs Robinson situation and when he was, say, 37 and she, 45, nobody would blink an eye, but at this vulnerable point in his life it would be considered scandalous; taboo._

_Walking into her newly acquired townhouse, she left Daniel standing in the middle of her lounge and made a show of looking for the papers for him to take to Bradford. Coming back into the room and removing her coat slowly, she made sure his eyes were watching her every move, she swore she could see him salivating. She shrugged._

'_I can't seem to find them, I'm sorry, I'm afraid you've had a wasted journey.'_

'_No biggie.' No biggie?? __He mentally kicked himself, why did he say that? He must have sounded about twelve._

_As she walked towards him slowly, he couldn't help but notice the exaggerated sway of her hips, the deliberate way she moved. He hadn't been imagining it, had he? She was coming onto him. The woman he had only seen in the glossy pages of magazines and on billboards. He was here, in her apartment and she was coming onto him!? He was 90% sure he would wake up at any moment._

_She reached over him for the phone and her chest bushed his ever so slightly. 'I'll just call the car back for you.' Her voice swiftly dropped an octave lower. 'If you want me to?' Her eyebrow arched._

_Daniel impulsively reached for her and pulled her into his arms in the manliest way he could muster. He crashed his lips to hers urgently, his tongue delving into her mouth. He was moaning between kisses, eyes closed. He was unable to comprehend that he was kissing a woman he'd only ever dreamed of._

_Wilhelmina, for her part, had her eyes wide open and was trying not to gag from him trying to give her a tonsillectomy with his tongue. Grabbing his head she pushed his lips away from hers and stretched her jaw, trying to regain some feeling. She looked at him, he was breathing as if he had just ran the marathon and looked as if all his Christmas's had come at once._

'_Take it slower Danny.'_

_He nodded and charged for her again. She stopped him with her hand. 'Like this.'_

_She leaned back in and kissed his lips softly, letting it linger before lightly running her tongue over his top lip. He opened his mouth and allowed her access, letting his own tongue explore her mouth, softer than before. When she felt him getting the hang of how to kiss without death by asphyxiation she allowed him to deepen the kiss and pulled his bottom lip into her mouth. She could feel him pressing into her thigh and was pleasantly surprised by the size of the member she could feel through the fabric._

_Pulling back from the kiss, she hooked her fingers into the collar of his T-Shirt and started pulling him down the corridor. She opened the door and pushed him inside her bedroom. Standing a few feet away, she looked him up and down._

'_Off.' She ordered._

_He wasted no time in pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor. He began unbuckling the belt of his jeans and stopped when he saw her reach behind her and un-zip the white dress she was wearing, letting it fall to the floor, revealing white, lacy underwear. He swallowed loudly and kicked his jeans off to join the pile of discarded clothes._

_She rolled her eyes. 'Lose the socks Danny.'_

_Jumping up and down to remove his socks, he nearly fell over from the excitement, much to the amusement of the woman in front of him. The woman he saw on the runway, the woman on the billboards...the woman who was ordering him to strip._

_Extending her hand, she curled her finger to beckon him to her and he willingly obeyed, kissing her again as his hand reached round her back to remove her bra. Running his fingers along the strap, he fumbled, trying to undo it. She broke the kiss and pushed him back again. Bring her hand to her chest she smiled as she pressed the clip on her bra, between her breasts. As she slid the straps down her shoulders Daniel simply stared at her._

'_If this were a cartoon, your eyes would be on stalks right now.'_

_He kissed her again and his hands automatically went to her breasts, delighting in the feel of them. _

'_Damn it Danny, you're not opening a jar of Peanut Butter here, they don't twist off.'_

_He pulled his hands away from her body as if burned. She took his hand and placed it back on her, while pulling him towards the bed, she lay down, pulling his weight on top of her. Her hand on top of his on her breast, she showed him how to touch her the way she wanted. Daniel lowered his head from her mouth and took her other breast in his mouth, giving it the same attention which he had her mouth. Mimicking the moves she had shown him. Alternating between licking, sucking, kissing, biting, he felt her squirm and this time not in annoyance. Feeling proud of himself now and more confident, he moved his hand down her body and let his finger slip into her panties, spurred on by her moaning he removed the garment and slid two fingers inside her. _

_Wilhelmina felt his fingers moving faster and faster to his own rhythm, hitting every spot, except the ones he should be. She grabbed his wrist and he stopped his movements. _

'_Move them down...curl them...there, now slowly.' He began moving again and she let her head fall back on the bed. He lifted his thumb and she cried out when she felt it pressing against her._

'_Using your initiative? Good boy.'_

_If she wanted initiative, he'd show her initiative. He lifted his head from her breasts and removed his hand from her. Her eyes shot open from the loss of contact, just in time to see him slide down her body. Her back arched as she felt the coolness of his tongue where his thumb had been. She could feel her body tensing as his mouth mirrored the ministrations it had worked on her breasts. He was a quick learner, she would give him that. She clenched one hand in his hair as she lifted off the bed when her climax hit._

_Regaining control, she pushed him up from the bed and in one fluid movement, relieved him of his boxers, brow arching when her previous suspicions about his size were confirmed. Wrapping one hand around his length, she moved the other one to cradle his balls, lightly running her nails over them as she stroked him. Looking up at his face she saw his eyes tightly closed, biting his lip. He was close. Moving her hand faster, she felt him go rigid, heard his breathing become more laboured. Her hands left him just as he was about to go over the edge, he groaned in exasperation and opened his eyes, the look on his face begging her for release. _

_Pulling his hand he fell on top of her again. Reaching down he slid his length into her and buried his head in her chest, overwhelmed at the sensation. He instantly began thrusting hard against her body. Knowing immediately that she was about to stop him and knowing she had taught him so much in the past hour than any of the drunken fumbles he had at college ever had, he stopped his movements and looked into her eyes._

'_Show me.'_

_She smiled at him and rolled their bodies over. Sitting up, she was straddling him. She took his hands and placed them on her hips and began rocking slowly. Daniel felt his eyes roll back in his head as she moved on top of him. Opening his eyes he watched her in motion, watched her movements increase in speed, moving harder against him. He grabbed her hips tight and rolled them back over, pulling her hips roughly, he moved her to the edge of the bed and he stood between her legs, rocking the same way she had been. Her moans were becoming louder and more frequent, he tried with all his power to keep his thrusts rhythmic, feeling her clench around him he allowed himself to move faster. She clenched the sheets tightly in her hands and cried out, hearing her call out his body began to shudder and he shouted her name as his orgasm peaked._

_Spent, he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, body shaking. He rolled onto his back and held his hands to his temples._

'_Wow...oh my god...just...wow.'_

_He turned on his side and kissed her, she didn't reciprocate. She stood up and pulled on a robe, picking his clothes from the floor she threw them at him. He eyed them curiously but began re-dressing. Wilhelmina left the room._

_Dressed in his jeans with the belt unbuckled and socks only, he walked to join her in the kitchen, carrying his t-shirt and shoes. She was standing at the sink, drinking a glass of water. He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her which she hastily removed and stepped away from him. He grinned at what he believed was flirtation and leaned in to kiss her, she put her hand over his mouth._

'_What are you doing?' She asked._

'_Trying to kiss you.'_

'_Why?'_

'_What do you mean why?'_

_She rolled her eyes and walked to her front door and opened it, nodding her head towards the open door indicating for him to leave._

_He walked to her, confused and pulled his t-shirt over his head._

'_So, when can I see you again?'_

_She laughed slightly and then sobered seeing the expression on his face. 'Oh you're serious! Okay, uhm, how about the 8__th__ of Never, how's that?'_

'_What?'_

'_Dear God, you actually think I want to see you again.'_

'_But I thought...' He began._

'_Thought what? That because we fucked I'd want to date an 18 year old?'_

'_It's only an 8 year difference and I don't care.'_

_She laughed again. 'Aw Danny.'_

'_It's Daniel.' He said becoming angry._

'_Danny,' she said, ignoring him. 'I have a career, I have a baby...didn't know that did you? What do you have? A beer bong, a daddy complex and a few new moves that yours truly had to teach you. Not really red carpet material."_

'_But we...you said...'_

'_I said what? I said nothing, I have now known you for 4 hours and for those 4 hours I have quite liked you...that's beginning to wear thin now. So toddle on back to Momma and Papa Meade...I have work to do.'_

_Still standing there with his pants un-fastened and his shoes in his hand, he stared open mouthed as she shut the door. She just fucked his brains out, then chucked him out...he could still hear her laughing at him through the door. He pushed the button for the elevator and as he waited on it he felt the embarrassment and shame burn his face as his features turned red. This was a woman he had admired from the media for years. He realised that fantasy was ultimately better than reality. In his fantasy, this would never have happened, he wouldn't have known she was a cold, calculating career bitch who picked up people as she wanted, used them how she wanted and discarded them when she wanted. As his humiliation continued to burn, he consoled himself with one thought._

_At least he'd never have to see her again._


End file.
